mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa The Gift of the Maud Pie
Pedra. :Você é uma pedra. :Cinza. :Você é cinza. :Como a pedra, :Que você é. :Pedra. É com esse poema cheio de sentimentos declarado por Maud Pie na sua primeira aparição na série que começo esta analise do episódio The Gift of the Maud Pie. Creio que posso dividir essa analise em três aspectos levando em conta o papel de cada uma das personagem que o estrelam, então vamos lá. Começaremos com o papel de Rarity, inicialmente Rarity ignora a alegria de Pinkie enquanto estão no trem para Manehattan alegando que não iria se deixar levar pelo fato de estarem indo a Manehattan por estar em uma viajem de negócios para encontrar o local perfeito para a sua nova butique, mas como todos sabemos, Rarity tem uma grande fascinação pela cidade e logo fica fascinada quando vê a escarpa da cidade pela janela do trem. Depois Rarity, em um grande ato de generosidade para uma amiga em necessidade, une a sua busca por um local perfeito para a sua butique enquanto ajuda Pinkie Pie a se aproximar de uma loja que ela quer tanto ir, mas não quer que a Maud descubra o que planeja, eu se estivesse no lugar da Rarity iria agir da mesma forma. Depois Rarity sugere várias coisas a Maud quando soube que a loja onde Pinkie queria ir estava fechada, isso foi particularmente engraçado para mim pois a única coisa que Maud gosta nisso foi uma pequena rachadura no chão, uma coisa que eu particularmente não gostei na atuação da Unicórnio foi quando ela revelou que Pinkie havia desistido do canhão de festas para dar o presente para a Pônei terrestre, claro que tem o fato de que ela não fez a promessa Pinkie, mas mesmo assim era um segredo. No geral a atuação da Unicórnio foi muito boa. Passemos para Pinkie Pie, a pônei rosa como sempre é muito animada, porém aqui vemos uma coisa que a preocupa e muito, agradar os parentes, nessa caso, sua irmã mais velha; eu acredito que todos passaram por essa situação, uma data importante de um parente chega e obviamente você quer agradá-lo, mas essa missão fica muito difícil quando essa pessoa tem a personalidade da Maud, eu sei disso por fato já que Maud e eu temos as mesmas personalidades, mais tarde no episódio, Pinkie enfrenta um grande dilema quando não consegue a bolsa de pedra que ela queria em uma loja, mas a encontra com um pônei que exige o canhão de festas da Pônei terrestre em troca, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não aprecio que um personagem novo seja introduzido apenas para ser um antagonista, igual ao que aconteceu com Flim e Flam ou Lightning Dust, as o mundo precisa de antagonistas. Admito que fiquei com o coração na mão quando Pinkie revela que entregou o canhão de festas, mesmo sendo por uma boa causa o canhão é parte dela, porém abri um grande sorriso quando Maud recuperou o canhão, durante todo o episódio Pinkie tratava a troca de presentes das irmãs Pie como uma competição, mas enfatizando a fala de Maud, presentes devem ser demonstrações de amor e que eles sempre serão perfeitos se forem dados com as intenções corretas. No geral o papel de Pinkie foi ótimo. Por fim queria falar um pouco de Maud, como todos sabem, Maud não é muito expressiva no que diz aos seus sentimentos, mas pode-se perceber que a Pônei terrestre realmente ficou chateada quando ouviu que Pinkie havia dado o canhão de festas dela para conseguir a bolsa de pedras, isso basicamente é um comportamento comum dentre os irmãos mais velhos, "ficar chateado quando o mais novo comete algum deslise", acreditem eu tenho um irmão mais velho e sei como é isso. Enfim, Maud vai atrás do canhão e rapidamente o encontra em uma rua, ao ser questionada Mad explica que o achou com o seu Sentido Maud e Pinkie enfatiza que aquilo é de família, isso me fez pensar, se o Sentido Pinkie é prever o futuro com tiques e o de Maud é localizar objetos, como será Sentido Limestone? e o Sentido Marble? Poderíamos ter um Sentido Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz? No geral o papel de Maud foi ótimo. Avaliando o episódio no geral, a animação foi bem dinâmica e atraente e é certamente um episódio que irei assistir muitas vezes, se fosse dar uma nota para ele ficaria em torno de 8,5/10. Você concorda com minha analise? qual momento do episódio foi marcante para você? Deixe-me saber nos comentários abaixo e para mais analises fique atento semana que vem na wikia, e eu prometo que um dia farei essas analises em vídeo, pois digitar textos tão longos assim é muito cansativo. Obrigado por lerem até aqui e nos vemos de novo na semana que vem para mais uma analise. Categoria:Entradas em blogues